Many people are interested in personal data associated with others, such as a family members or celebrities. Celebrity personal data, such as pictures, births, accidents and other current events experienced by celebrities have conventionally been collected by reporters and paparazzi that trail public figures. The images and personal information so gleaned has been published in newspapers, entertainment and other magazines. Fan clubs or websites may also provide certain personal data about its celebrity member(s) and may publish the information online so that the fans and/or others can review the information using the Internet.
For family data, some photographic services can use the Internet to provide user access passwords and access addresses that can allow multiple users (such as families) to access electronic photographs.